Friends Unseen
by Philote
Summary: There is a stretch of time when Ginny thinks Tom Riddle is her only friend. Luckily, that is not the case.  Ginny-Luna friendship, set during CoS


Title: Friends Unseen

Author: philote_auctor

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters/Pairing: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood

Rating: PG

Word Count: ~1360

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of _Harry Potter _do not belong to me. I make no money from this story. Please don't sue.

Warnings: Spoilers for _Chamber of Secrets_

Author's Notes: Written for Interhouse Fest, for Prompt** #**161, Ginny is comforted by the Ravenclaw girl, knowingly or unknowingly, as she is struggling with the effects of Riddle's diary. Italics indicate Ginny's diary entries; the bolded bits are Tom's part of the conversation.

Summary: There is a stretch of time when Ginny thinks Tom Riddle is her only friend. Luckily, that is not the case.

oOo

_Dear Tom,_

_Things are getting worse around here. There was another attack. No one's died yet, but everyone seems to think it's just a matter of time. And, just like the last time, I can't remember anything from last night._

_**Come now, Ginny. We've talked about this. You were probably just in a deep sleep.**_

_Maybe….I still feel as if I'm going crazy. _

_**Did you find anything strange this time? Feathers or blood?**_

_No, nothing like that. It's just my memory and…well, a strange feeling, I suppose._

_**Hmm. I still think you have nothing to worry about. But you're doing the right thing, keeping it between us. Some people might suspect you.**_

_My brothers have started to really notice that's something's up, though. Percy still thought I was sick; I've had to tell him I'm afraid of the monster and having nightmares to keep him from marching me back to the Hospital wing. Fred and George seem to think I just need cheering up. Of course, their way of cheering leaves a lot to be desired._

_**What happened?**_

_Fred jumped out at me in the hallway between classes today. He was covered in fur—I thought he was a werewolf! I screamed and fell and dropped all my books. I skinned my knees and started crying like some little five-year-old. Percy actually took points from Gryffindor, he was so mad at Fred…but of course, that made it all worse. So many people were watching…_

_**Were your dorm mates there? I know how you feel about them.**_

_Yes. As if they didn't think I was enough of a freak already. I'm so glad I gave them something to laugh at. But worse…Harry was there._

_**Ah, the famous Harry Potter. Did he laugh?**_

_No; he's too nice. But my brothers…I know they think they're helping, but they're NOT. I've thought about trying to talk to them, to tell them all the strange things that are happening to me…but I just can't. Percy's always so preoccupied, and he doesn't like anything to do with breaking rules, anyway. Fred and George don't take anything seriously. And Ron, well, I think I'd have to whap him upside the head to get him to notice anything's wrong. He's so caught up with his friends. And I don't have anyone else. _

_**You shouldn't worry about them. You have me; you can tell me anything. I'm here for you**._

_I know. You're right; it's best to keep it between us._

_Mum's started asking me about Christmas. I'd like to go see Bill with Mum and Dad. But I don't think it's a good idea—they're all a bit more perceptive. One of them will notice something's wrong with me…I don't know what they might do._

_**Nothing is wrong with you, Ginny. But if you're worried about them judging you, you should just stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. You said Harry will be there, right?**_

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Ginny jumped, her heart pounding, and she slammed the diary shut even as she spun to find Luna Lovegood seated beside her. She had her Transfiguration book open on her lap and was munching an apple with the air of someone who'd been there a while.

"Where did—how—" Ginny stuttered. Luna just blinked at her.

It was, in fact, _not_ a beautiful day. It was unseasonably cool and overcast, the afternoon breeze more of a biting wind. Immersed in her conversation with Tom, Ginny hadn't felt uncomfortable. But now she noticed that cold seeped from the ground through her robes.

She had forgone lunch to wander out here into the shelter of a stand of trees overlooking the lake. She had thought herself quite alone—just her and the diary. (Just her and Tom.) That was kind of the point.

"I saw you earlier," Luna said dreamily. "With your brother, I mean."

Ginny flushed. "I think everyone saw," she mumbled.

"I sometimes wish that I had brothers."

Ginny stared at her. She couldn't imagine how that scene with Fred could make anyone wish anything of the sort. "You can have mine," she said sarcastically.

Luna tilted her head as she looked out over the lake, apparently giving the offer serious consideration. "Thank you, but I'm not sure it would be the same."

Ginny shook her head slightly. A conversation with Luna could make anyone feel befuddled. She had discovered that the first day they met on the train to Hogwarts. Luna was odd, certainly, but Ginny found her rather intriguing. Unfortunately many of their classmates seemed stuck on the oddness, shunning the other girl or outright making fun of her. Ginny had overheard her dorm mates laughing about the way some of the Ravenclaw girls liked to steal and hide Luna's things. But she didn't much care about their opinions. She knew they made fun of her behind her back, as well.

"You're an only child?" Ginny asked after a bit of silence.

"Mm," Luna hummed in confirmation. "It's just me and Dad."

"Oh," Ginny said. She shifted, wincing as the cold found new places to seep in. She wondered about the other girl's mother, but she didn't voice the question.

Luna, of course, seemed to read her thoughts anyway. "She died a couple of years ago. Quite tragic, really. I was there."

Taken aback, Ginny stuttered, "I—I'm sorry."

Luna shrugged. "Thank you." She took another bite of apple and chewed for a while before she swallowed and continued. "I love Dad. Still, I think it would be nice to have a brother or sister. Sort of like having a built-in friend."

"I suppose…" Ginny said. "I've never really thought of them that way. They're all older than me, you know, and all boys. But I guess they are sort of the only real friends I've had." She didn't even realize she had started absently caressing the diary cover until Luna's gaze wandered to her fingers. She stopped abruptly, gripping the book to her chest instead. "They can be real idiots though," she added harshly.

Luna nodded sagely. "I've had some imaginary friends," she announced calmly. "Dad never thought much of it when Mom was alive, but since she's been gone he seems to worry more. I think he's afraid I'll trust something I shouldn't." She looked at Ginny then, the sort of look that seemed to see right into her soul. Their eyes locked, and Ginny somehow couldn't look away. "He still cautions me anyway. If it can't tell you the truth or hold your hand, he says, it isn't really your friend...and you shouldn't trust it."

Ginny swallowed hard. Though she couldn't explain why, she suddenly felt as if all the air had left her lungs.

Luna broke the eerie eye contact, seeming not to notice Ginny's discomfort as she slipped easily back into her typical dreamy state. "He doesn't need to worry. I know all about Nargles and Wrackspurts and I read everything he publishes, so I'm prepared."

"That's good," Ginny said absently.

"Well, this was fun," Luna said cheerily, as if they'd just nipped out for a picnic and chatted about boys for a bit. She slipped her book back into her satchel and smiled at Ginny. "I think it might be nice to do it again sometime."

Ginny's thoughts were racing. Luckily, Luna didn't seem to require her input. She reached into her bag and pulled out another apple, holding it out. Ginny automatically reached to take it. Surprisingly warm fingers brushed against her own cool hand before Luna stood and turned, skipping back towards the castle.

Ginny watched her go for a long moment before she turned her stare back to the book in her grasp, drawing in a shaky breath. It suddenly felt as if she was clutching a block of ice against her chest.

While she had perhaps thought it was just a neat magic trick at first, by now she had no doubt that Tom Riddle was real. She was pretty sure he wasn't a Nargle…but she didn't really know who or what he was.

It had somehow never occurred to her that he might _not_ be her friend.

oOo


End file.
